A Trip Gone To Long
by Hikari.Kuro1994
Summary: The Sand Empire faces a drought that has led to Famine and sickness, Nike can not stand just watching while she could do something to help. On her self imposed mission Nike finds that the Sand Empires problems could take longer hen both she and Livi Had originally suspected. If you want me to turn this into a proper story review and tell me so. read, review, fav and follow.


A Trip Gone To Long

**A/N. hello ****sombereyes**** if you are reading this it is for you. I said I didn't have time but I just started typing (don't tell my other readers!) ok so that aside love the new chapter some of this is based off (closely) of that chapter so no you wont have to read the new chapter though I recommend it. Don't know if I should turn this into a story, it's the readers' call I'll go with whatever you choose. Hope you like it and just because it's a one shot does not mean no reviews, I still want them.**

**Read, review, fav and follow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and I love the story. **

On a journey to the Aralamani desert Nike had ventured, over come by a need to help the people of Prince Taishi's country. The weather was hot and left her feeling powerless and weak at times but knowing she had to do this kept her going.

As they rode in to Telakia Nike was overcome by the seas of sand that covered the horizon without giving way to any other terrain. It was a golden sea that choked the life that lived upon it. Nike could not fathom how their country had stood for hundred years let alone more.

"The local saying goes, 'once you enter, you cannot leave.'" Prince Taishi continued; Nike had been lost in thought staring at the foreign landscape and had tuned him out.

Looking to him Nike felt the days of riding slowly creep up on her, though it looked as if nothing could bother the prince. But to be far she was built to handle this heat. She remembered when she had first traveled outside of her country, when she had gone to meet Livi for the first time. She smiled at the memory.

Nike had thought the Sun kingdom warm, this sea of sand felt like the sun and then froze her; she remembered shivering like she had the other night as she recollected the frosty evening.

"Are you alright princess?" the prince said garnering her lost attention again. Smiling sweetly she nodded and replied with a short "Yes." They continued on their way, the camels swaying with every step they took. Nike astride the beast thought back to her 'lady like' lessons on how to ride. She had abandoned their technique and had just hidden in Livi's study for the rest of the day. Though she was discovered when Neil had arrived with Livi's lunch and her stomachs rumbling had given her away.

_Crawling out from the interval between Livi's desk draws, Neil's face was set alight, his face so red and shocked that Nike thought he might just fall clean over; the food tray going with. _

_Straightening her clothes she stood by her husbands side._

_"__Guess you finally got caught?" came a voice from the seated person beside her. Seeming to recover from his pause at where the questionable place the Queen had just crawled out of, Neil put down the silver platter. After doing so he exhaled a great breath of frustration before addressing the women who had avoided most of the castles staff for the last three hours._

_"__Nike-sama," he took another breath, "your tutors have been looking for you since this morning, please tell me why you disregarded your lessons?" the muscle over his right brow twitching as he readjusted his glasses._

_Pouting Nike looked over her shoulder through the massive window. This proved to worsen Neil's mood and his voice became impatient as he addressed her once more._

_"__Nike-sama." His lip joined his jittering brow as he waited –as patiently as he could mind you._

_She turned back to the servant, she was afraid to look at the man and chose to focus her eyes on the glistening serving tray. "Their way of riding didn't agree with me." He just looked at the chestnut haired women skeptically. Ok so that wasn't the right answer. The conversation felt more like a quiz as the seconds passed._

_"__Plus I already know how to ride," she justified. "So I don't see the reason why I would need to take lessons." She finished thinking she had won this argument. She hadn't though, because Neil had yet to respond and as he did; she lost._

_"__Princess Nike-sama, you must learn the courtly way to ride. As it is you ride with the over-all appearance of a man. And that does not suit fro a lady of your stature." Neil reasoned the business like pointing out of her flaws confident and curt if a little cutting._

_"__I don't see the point in it. You sit to the side and try not to fall off while looking like a graceful figure, but it just doesn't happen." She retorted demonstrating the kind of position her instructors were imposing on her. Her expression would flip from a pained one to a horridly put on smile and wave combo. In effect it did seem quiet unnatural, but also dreadfully funny. "You can't jump; because when you do you slip and it HURTS." she continued unconsciously rubbing her bottom._

_Livi was trying his hardest not to laugh at the spectacle taking place in his office. Nike looked like she really didn't enjoy her class, I guess now he knew why she had snuck in here in the first place. Smiling the he just watched; better then a court jester this was. _

_"__A lady shouldn't exert herself to the point of needing to make her horse jump." Neil said, he was working up quite a shout talking to the Princess and she to was just getting louder as the conversation continued. _

_"__Well that's just stupid, what if I'm being chased and I have too, what then?" she asked hands on her hips, her riding slacks tight over her bottom and legs as she stood with them spread apart; imposing. _

_Clenching his fists Neil released a large breath through his nostrils; somewhat like a dragon did before it let loose a spray of burning fire. His glasses caught the light, shining white as he again adjusted their position. "Lets just say it's important to know both then." His voice chipped away at the atmosphere. _

"Princess Nike, we have arrived." Faraha said leaning across to tap the Sun kingdoms future Queen. The feel of her hand on Nike's shoulder brought the girl back to reality.

"Oh thank you, I was just lost in my thoughts." Nike looked along the sand trail, following it until she caught sight of the tall towers soaring into the blue sky, standing above a city of many pale buildings and in the middle of the citadel a great round roofed structure with many arches. The sand flew with the wind past her face as she admired the intricate pillars that surrounded the central building, long carved spear like shapes cut into the tall stone separated only by thicker sections of stone work. The building was wholly unlike buildings from both the sun kingdom and her own country, except that they all comprised of a roof and walls that is, she thought.

"Princess Nike, What do you think of our capital?" Taishi asked camel coming up beside her.

Her eyes were glued to Telakia's skyline. "It is unlike anything I have ever seen." She replied smiling at the prince.

"Can I ask you something Princess Nike-sama?" nodding at Faraha the girl moved closer to her in the hall. They had finally arrived at the Sand empire palace, which just happened to be the gorgeous round roofed building that she had been admiring earlier. The main entrance was huge and reached right to the top of the rounded ceiling, walls covered in coloured murals and carvings.

"You can use a knife. You're skilled at making a fire, too. And you can ride a camel. So like why did you become the Queen of that other country again?" a man who had just walked up behind Faraha started to nod his head.

Irritated at the rude questions Nike glared at the girl, "Because I'm in love with its King." She said straightforwardly, an edge to her voice the only tell that she was kind of pissed. They looked shock and with that she left the room and walked to her assigned quarters.

Shutting the door with her back, she leaned on it for a second before pushing off its surface with her arms. Stepping into the middle of the tangerine room unbuttoning her dress slightly to release the chain and broken ring attached to it. Holding the broken engagement ring, Nike brought it to her lips thinking of Livi as her pink lips connected with the warm metal. The pattern tickling the fold of her lips, looking at the ring Nike missed him immensely and just looking at the ring he'd fought so hard to give to her, it made it worse. But she was still connected to him. Livi.

Fanning herself Nike flopped onto her bed, the mattress surprisingly cool. Letting the coolness lull her, Nike slipped into a much-needed rest, chain and ring in hand.

Later that day Prince Taishi took the Princess to an outdoor market that took over the streets of the city. It's a lively affair and people are milling about between others, bowing as they passed Taishi in the street. A smile and wave greeted every single person when they walked his way, even if they weren't and they just waved. The children and stall owners asking questions about his trip and his health and he in turn asked them about themselves.

There were many things being sold, Nike was examining a glass rose. It was part of a set and there were countless baskets of the bouquets, lilies, tulips and white Anthurium, which looked like a large white petal that curved together at the stem with a small yellow prudence. The flower was another new thing on this trip. Nike had seen scores of flowers at the palace back home. Nike loved just looking at them.

Thinking about how Livi liked to collect one of every anything really she bought five of the glass flowers. Watching the vendor wrap her purchase up Nike searched for the prince and his entourage. They had stopped a few stalls in front of her, taking the package from the man with a smile and polite thank you and have a nice day, which the vendor returned she caught up to them.

"Oh Princess Nike, I was just about to send out a search for you." Prince Taishi said with a bit of worry in his voice. Shaking her head Nike said, "I was just buying a souvenir." she looked down at her load to draw his attention to it.

"Oh," he seemed surprised, "And what did you get?" the contents a mystery.

He wouldn't have thought that the Princess would find anything that would interest her at their markets?

She smiled jostling Livi's present in her arms, "glass flowers, their called Anthurium, apparently they have lots of different kinds but I got the white ones. Livi usually picks flowers for me every day and I thought these… would be a nice return gesture." She could feel her face warming as she spoke of Livi.

Taishi could plainly see the love Nike held for the Sun King, it was quite beyond him as to why she loved the little tyke, yes he ruled the world but that couldn't be all. Especially not with Nike, the girl he had come to know over their travels together it was that she wasn't a silly gold-digger who was just in it for the power and prestige. Those just weren't words that could be associated with the rain dukedom women.

"They sound lovely." He said, not sure what else to say. Oh right, "Princess Nike, I know we just arrived but I'll be leaving for another oasis further in the desert later today. You must be tired but I would like to take you there."

"Alright. Let's go!" she replied hugging her package closer to her body. She had wanted to see as much of this country as she could, she wasn't going to let a bit of tiredness make her miss out.

The oasis was dried up completely. Not a lick of water was naturally contained in the towns' perimeter. The people that lived there were dirtier and didn't seem as vibrant as the capital. Nike couldn't help but want to try her hardest to aid these people.

Faraha and Taishi headed towards a two-story building with a wooden door. Walking toward the door like Prince Taishi; Nike was stopped by Faraha holding her hand in front of her. Stopping Nike gave the dark skinned girl a confused look, raising her brow in question.

Faraha said that the building was the house of medical affairs. Being told this Nike tried harder to enter the house. "No you can't entre, you'll come down with the fever." She said suddenly louder then before, Faraha turned away from Nike her shoulders stiff as she spoke. "It's not incurable, but… the risk of death is very high." There was a quick pause before she continued, "The weaker the person, the stronger their thirst. It's painful, but…" Nike ran for the door before Faraha could finish her sentence, chucking the door opening and rushing into the house. Kneeling down before the first patient she could get to she took up their hand, it was a women; her hair in a braid that ran down the side of her head. She was pale as she was lain down on the bed, lips cracked and skin damp. She was severally dehydrated; the water was more needed here then anywhere else she had ever been. Just then Prince Taishi came towards her, picking her up off her knees and to her feet. But she just returned to her spot hands wrapped around the sickly'.

"Prince Taishi…forgive this arrogant request. But please…would you allow me to try the rain summoning?" she begged, Nike had to try she would try until she succeeded. "My power is greatly weakened, just by being in this country's climate…" Nike's brow creased, "So it may not work." Her voice cracked as tears threatened to fall. "But, still… please let me try.

And that was how my stay in the Sand Empire begun. I hadn't been able to call the rain for about a thimble' worth that day. Everyday I called the rain, my voice was hares after the first week and nothing had really changed. It was then that I knew that I wouldn't see Livi for a long time. My promise to this land and its people would stretch far past my previous estimate.

Nike had been gone three weeks when she sent a letter to me. The first in a long correspondence it seemed; he thought as he read the letters contents. It spoke of her travels and things she had seen and how she took back her words about the Sun Kingdom being hot. He smiled at that, knowing that she preferred their home gave him a certain amount of satisfaction.

After that the news wasn't so jovial, Nike spoke of the hardships and how it was far worse then she had thought. Nike said that she would be staying longer then expected.

Just the thought of not seeing her sent a pain to coil around his heart. He had almost lost her not long ago and this trip was not meant to last longer then a month, he could have held out that long, but this…

His head dropped into his waiting hands, "two years? That was just too long." he whispered tears slipping through his fingers. But he knew he couldn't recall her, she would stay until her self-imposed duty was done.

It had been four and a half years before Nike set foot on Sun Kingdom again; she was greeted by a huge crowd of people, and there in the middle of this 'parade' was the kings coach. Sitting there with a small regime of soldiers aground it. The festivities were in full swing people dancing and playing games, a band playing a peasants tune. Like the one she and Livi had danced all that time ago. She smiled thinking of his dismay at having to dress as a girl.

Nike wondered Livi and the others were, Neil would be by Livi's side, and Bard...? Near the largest faction; of the loosest women no doubt, and true to her suspicions as she scored the crowds she spotted the blonde man.

He had his arms around a woman with mousy brown hair with a petite figure. Walking towards the pair Nike couldn't help but roll her eyes at some of the pathetic pick up lines he was spewing. How that false flattery and outright lying could make a lady swoon was just beyond her.  
Now standing directly behind him Nike put on her best Neil impersonation, "What are you doing, and in public. We are meant to be waiting for Nike-sama and you sleaze your way into a crowd of young ladies!" in her own mind she sounded quite similar to the stiff manservant. Apparently she was for Bard turned a very wooden fashion, almost an eighth of a circle every three seconds or so. Once he'd finally turned he saw her, and his face dropped only to pick up in a beaming grin. He casually let go of his brown mouse and picked the long gone princess and his nephews intended. Remembering the last time they had been that close and what had happened after it Bard let go of her to.

And then quickly took seven steps back, well out of arms reach and by no way in flirting distance. He was safe. She was safe. Now lets get you to your cranky King. Motioning for her to follow him Bard walked towards the carriage. The guards stood at full attention as they approached, backs straight; like a toys, unmoving.

Nike had picked up her skirts as she entered the carriage, she had worn a full gown to surprise Livi upon her arrival not to mention it had gotten cold as it was now autumn and the season was much cooler here then it had been in the Sand Empire. She would have to get used to it.

Inside the carriage sat Neil, looking exactly the same and in a darkened corner what she assumed was Livi. A hand emerged from the darkness and Neil abandoned his seat bowing to her from outside the carriage as he closed the door.

Reaching to turn the dial on the indoor gaslights Nike got her first good look at the now fifteen-year-old Livi. His face had matured becoming more angled and sharp and even sitting in the cabin she could see that he now dwarfed her. His hair was still kept in the same style; only now it was slightly longer, not much just a centimetre and a half really, but with his leanly muscled chest and arms he looked like a different person.

"Livi?" she asked leaning down towards him, his hand shot out grabbing a column of her also longer chestnut hair. The hand pulled her down, down until their lips touched. Smiling she forgot the years they spent apart of any thought that he may not care for her any longer. Because it was all conveyed in their kiss. The longing and feelings of lost time, regret for not being always there for one another. Sure they had talked every few days by letter but it just isn't the same as seeing and being able to touch one another to see with their own eyes that they were fine.

Nike and Livi broke away for a moment smiled at each other as they always had. Like they shared a secret every time they kissed. And they did, "I love you."


End file.
